Airplane II: After the Trip
by LilyPrincess
Summary: Black Magic and Lily are back to star in a sequel to The Airplane. In keeping with the prequel, this story is very much an AU fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.

* * *

It was mine. All mine.

The satisfaction was overwhelming, threatening to stifle, to suffocate. There I stood, alone, but happy on my own front lawn. It was official. My grass, I was marring with some cute new shoes I had bought just yesterday in celebration of this thrilling turn in my life. I, Lily Evans, owned property.

The lawn- not exactly perfect with quite a few dry patches of grass here and there, and the dirt mingled in around the edges- led up to a quaint two-story cottage. That was mine, too. Located off of a secluded dirt road and just grazing the edging of a thick batch of woods, it had a good amount of privacy- which would come in handy as the area was not squared off to only furnish wizarding folk; there was a Muggle town about ten to fifteen miles away, so the harder it was to get to, the better off I was.

It was made of brick, which was the first feature that attracted me to it in the first place. I saw it in a Muggle newspaper I had picked up one morning on my way to some Healing classes. The constant row between Abigail and I had finally peaked, and since she was renting our apartment out to me, I took the initiative to find my own place before she finally plucked up enough courage to kick me out.

Anyways, it was brick. I had always thought brick houses were rather charming. And, sure, the roofing was somewhat warped, a few of the windows had been shattered, and the chimney was missing a few of the bricks up top- and, uh, the actual house was curiously enough missing a bit of brick- but all that could be fixed with some wand work and perhaps a little bit of manual labor.

I walked around, just taking everything in. Off to the side, nearing the backyard, was an old tire swing. The fraying edges of the rope hinted at its once popularity, and two randomly resting- quite beaten up- tires a few feet away made obvious that the swing had to be disassembled and reassembled more than once. I wasn't sure if I should keep the swing or not; Lord knows I'm not the most coordinated person.

The backyard was, I admit, maybe just the tiniest bit junky. Whoever owned this house before had recently passed away, and I didn't know too much of the details, but the man's familial relationships were rather strained. After he passed, someone had sold the house, but they didn't bother fixing it up too much. Weather-worn toys and pieces of a jungle gym were strewn about haphazardly all over the massive backyard, and what little plant life was present had long since stopped clinging to its veins of survival. I beamed at the sight and turned back around to the front.

In my hand, I gripped so tightly a key to unlock the front door. With pride bubbling over, I fit it into the lock and turned the doorknob. I'd been in the house once before to have a look around with a Muggle real estate agent, and the same musky scent overwhelmed my senses again. I stepped in, neglecting to close the door in hopes of airing the place out. It was just as I remembered.

Upon entering, I was standing in a small entryway. I trudged along a few feet and turned to the left to focus my attention to the living room. It was empty, void of any furniture. All the walls were painted a neutral off-white color, and the floors in each room- except for one bedroom and the restroom- were made up of some dark wood. The living room was no exception. It was- like the rest of the rooms- rather small, but also very cozy. One larger window facing the front of the house, two smaller windows on the wall I was now facing, I easily found myself daydreaming of which color and style curtains I could place over them. They'd certainly have to match the couch I would be picking out tomorrow . . .

Catching myself falling into a blissful trance, I turned my attention away from my living room and walked a few more steps to the end of the hall to reach my kitchen. This room was slightly shabbier than the rest. Some of the previous owner's old appliances had been left behind, such as the stove that looked like it had survived a few too many beatings with a bat, a mint green refrigerator with the door hanging precariously up by one hinge, and a toaster with a frayed cord. The floor consisted of linoleum. I made the assumption that it had once been white, but now had numerous yellowish stains all around. I saw all these problems as opportunities. My mom, who would never have dared been called ostentatious- but rather, modest and humble- raised me to believe that the best things in life were revealed through hard work and patience.

So, this was my chance. This house was-

"What the hell is that God-awful stench?"

My jaw set instinctively. I had only owned the house for a little over an hour ago, and already I felt a strong protectiveness for it. Glancing over my shoulder, I shot Sirius Black a look that would silence any normal person.

Catching my glare, he said, "Don't give me that look, Evans. Surely you smell it, too."

"I think it's coming from in this room, but I don't see anything here except-"

"Except the rotting walls," soft-spoken Remus Lupin cut Peter Pettigrew off, who was holding his nostrils shut by his thumb and index finger. "It looks like the previous owner used some odd type of wood to cover holes smashed into the drywall."

The group had been busy that morning meeting with some of the press, so I decided to go off on my own to buy the house. It was supposed to be a surprise- me unveiling the cottage, so to speak. They weren't meant to arrive until later in the evening, when we could properly christen my new home with firewhisky and pizza.

"This place is a dump," Sirius informed whoever chose to listen, stuffing his hands into his pockets in a matter-of-fact way.

"Stuff it, Sirius. I like it," I retorted, wrinkling my nose at him.

"How much did you pay for this place?" he asked.

"I paid what was asked," was my tactful reply.

"Already, I can tell you've been swindled," responded Sirius, leaning against the entryway to the kitchen.

"What's it any business of yours?" I said lightly, smirking haughtily at him.

"It's very much my business. You see, as I'll be over here to eat and all, I'd rather not share my food with roaches and termites."

"I haven't the energy to figure out where you got that mental notion," I answered, my eyes wandering around my kitchen in an adoring fashion. "And my house doesn't _have _roaches and termites." I crossed my arms over my chest defensively.

It was suppose to be an intimidating gesture, but Sirius missed it as he instead stared intently at something to the right of my face. Quirking an eyebrow, I began, "What? What are you-?"

"Lil- ugh, what is that smell?" came the distant voice of one who was notorious for making my heart go all aflutter: James Potter.

"What's that on your shoulder there? A cockroach, I think," remarked Sirius, pointing.

My eyes widened and I let out a yelp, brushing my hand continuous over my shoulder, "Off, off. Get it off!"

James came rushing in. "What's wrong? Are you alright?" he asked amidst Sirius' hysterical laughter.

Realizing I had been tricked, I pointed a disgruntled finger at Sirius and warned, "Sleep with one eye open, you prat."

Instead of reacting the way I wanted, Sirius' entire face lit up. "Does that mean you're letting me shack up with you?"

"Like hell," butted in James, playfully punching Sirius' shoulder as he passed by him to my side. Along with making my heart flutter, James also managed to always weaken my knees. Luckily at that moment, he had his arm tucked cozily around my waist. "Get your own Lily." Then, he nuzzled my neck.

Sirius regarded us critically for a moment before wrinkling his nose and shaking his head. "No, thanks. Can't stand that mushy rubbish."

My face reddened as Peter and Remus meandered into the kitchen, Remus whistling softly. James was elevating his means of attraction, now using his lips and teeth. I felt my knees wiggle involuntarily. "James."

He murmured, but didn't stop his actions. "Prongs," Remus said. That stopped him; James slowly lifted his head. "You could at least wait until we're gone."

"So," I said brightly, "what do you guys think?"

"Of this dump?" asked James, glancing around.

I shot him an annoyed glare. "You're as bad as Sirius." Stomping my foot childishly, I said to them, "You haven't even seen it all!"

"Right," Remus quickly agreed, hoping to prolong an argument. Over the past six months since that cold December day when James formally asked me to date him, I had grown to know the guys further than my short stay with them at the Grape Vine. The memory of that day still brought on a clumsy conglomeration of memories and feelings. We had our disagreements, all five of us. I was still a little wary, not having known them for very long, and for that same reason, they were a little wary of me.

Their concert had thrown me off-guard. I'd asked James about it in private, after I had shared a very memorable dinner with my dad and Black Magic, why they had gone that night without their charms and enchantments. He had told me that they were still disguised to everyone in the audience. Professor Dumbledore had suggested a form of the Fidelius Charm to be placed on each of them. Their identities, he said, were safe with the secret-keeper: Sirius Black.

"He introduced himself to you as his real self. He, at one point, told you Remus was Remus, Peter was Peter, and I was-"

"I heard him through the door when I was eavesdropping!" I had cut James off in the middle of his explanation, my embarrassment at actually listening in on them slowly fading.

"Right. So, you saw each of us how we really are. And you'll always see each of us how we are."

"Not that it'll matter but . . . I won't ever tell."

He had smiled and kissed me. "I know."

The information James told me had left me with a lot of questions, but I never asked them. If I thought too much about everything they had gone through in the beginning stages, I'd never stop wondering how everything worked out; for it wasn't often one could become so popular in both the magical and Muggle world.

"Right," Remus repeated, clapping his hands jovially together. "Well then, Lily, why don't you give us the grand tour?"

"Okay," I responded earnestly, hooking my arm around James' waist and guiding him out of the kitchen. The rest followed suit as I led them down the hallway and up the stairs, chattering like overzealous first years explaining all the excitement and luster of Hogwarts to their parents. I tried to ignore scoffs from Sirius and whimpers from Peter as each step moaned under our weight. "Look, look, right here . . . I think I'll make this one my bedroom cause, see, it has its own master bathroom. And look! See when I open this window? Yeah, I can hop out it and there's a tiny balcony-" I demonstrated, waving at them from the outside.

James and Remus both started. "_I_… er, Lily, I don't think the structure is really quite strong enough," said James, wincing at every groan and creak he heard coming from underneath my sneakers.

"Yeah, come on back in; we'll reinforce the foundation tomorrow," Remus assured me, and then continued in a low murmur to Peter beside him, "Assuming any of this is still standing…" He leered skeptically up at the ceiling, full of cracks.

As soon as I stepped back in, James walked up to me and took both my hands in his. "Lily, I've told you before, I'd be happy to let you stay at my flat. You don't need to stay _here_." Sirius, Remus, and Peter all wandered off, having been present far too many times when James and I couldn't agree on something.

I gave him an exasperated look, and tried to add in a glare, but I couldn't. He was so adorable when he worried. "No, James." I wrapped my arms around him- he quickly imitated the gesture- and brushed his nose with mine, "I like this place. It's amazing to think about; I have a house."

"But, Lily," he tried again.

"I'm staying," I interrupted firmly.

James sighed, then said, "At least-"

We both jumped and I let out a startled shriek as a large chunk of plaster fell from the pitiful ceiling, smashing to the ground centimeters from our feet.

Swallowing as James held me tighter, I squeaked, "Maybe I'll just stay with you for a few nights…"

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this out. But, truth be told, I'm not entirely certain where this story will go… so I'm not quite sure when the next chapter will be out.

Thanks for reading!!! I'd love to hear feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

"Peter, mate, think you could squeal any louder up there, then? You're a bloody Marauder, man; act like one. Grow a pair, yeah?" A few disconcerting creaks and cracks followed, along with another squeal from Peter. Sirius huffed, and continued, "Oi! There's a piece of wood just by your foot; use it to pull yourself back up."

"Levitate me," Peter moaned, grunting.

"Misplaced my wand, sorry," he stated, nonchalantly.

I frowned at my cottage after hopping out of my car, reaching into the back seat for the two gallon buckets of sky blue paint I had just purchased for the kitchen. Leaving my three friends alone had been a dubious act on my part, and I'm unashamed to admit that I agonized each minute of the hour I spent stopping from one shop to another for maintenance supplies.

James' hair was even more of a disaster than usual, as my ceaseless worry goaded him into his stressful habit of running his hands over and over through his hair. That helped my anxieties, though; rarely was he ever as sexy than when he mussed his hair. Nearly snogged him in front of the paint counter and the young, freckly teenager working the mixing machines.

"What do you suppose they're up to?" I asked James as he got out of the passenger's seat and quickly hurried around to take the paint cans from me. I got the rest of the materials out of the car and hurriedly dashed up the driveway. "Ooh, they'd better not be messing with my fireplace; I'll murder him good if Sirius has touched those mermaid moldings around it."

"Relax, love. Their voices are coming from the backyard, I think. And, what's with you and mermaids all of a sudden?" James asked, throwing me a bemused, lopsided smile as he hurried after me to the backyard.

"Nothing, but I happen to like those moldings. It adds charm to the living room," I sniffed. Honestly, I'd done nothing for the past three days defending every aspect of my new cottage to the four knuckleheads. "You lot have no imagination, that's what's your problem."

"Oh, Lily, it's all meant in lighthearted jest." My only reply was a gloomy frown. James stopped abruptly in front of me, setting the paint on the ground, and drew my chin up so I could meet his eyes, which had a tender quality to them suddenly. "Honestly, Lily. They're just teasing, you know that."

My frown dissolved and I met his worried eyes with a bright grin. "'Course I know that." I dropped my stuff and circled my arms around him waist, "And, I really appreciate you helping me repair a few things around here."

James winced after another particularly loud creak interrupted us. Then, his expression turned earnest and he entreated, "There's a really nice complex not five minutes from my flat. Very fancy, and very exclusive, but I can pull a few strings and have you moved in quicker than a snap of the fingers; get you out of this dump...Lily?"

I stared at him blankly for a moment, before my mouth stretched into a wide grin and I reached up to grab his lapels, pulling him down for a kiss. He hesitated at first, but then seemed to take the kiss as an acceptance to his suggestion, and soon returned it with fervor. I laughed delightedly into his mouth when he scooped me around the waist and twirled me, never breaking our contact.

Finally, he set me down, both of us breathing heavily. His hair was messier than ever, his alluring eyes bright and hopeful. Still grinning, I cupped his cheek with my hand. "James, darling," I sighed, then continued after a brief pause, "my cottage is not a dump." I lightly slapped his cheek and swooped down to pick up my supplies.

"Wha-," I heard him mumble dazedly, and, throwing a grin over my shoulder at him, he shook his head regretfully and said, "You've been spending too much time with Sirius. Devious, you are, my not-so-innocent Lily."

I laughed and trotted down the path leading to the backyard. I stopped mid-chuckle, though, when I took in the scene before me.

The cottage was only two stories, with a balcony wraparound along the back side. Below the balcony, there was a rectangular, wooden porch that connected to the kitchen door. I had envisioned getting a nice little table and chair set—perfect for a summer lemonade break, especially with the balcony offering shade directly above when the day got too hot. No where in my vision did I recall Peter Pettigrew's legs dangling from a large hole that had not been in my balcony before James and I left.

"What's all the noise out here—oh." Remus appeared out the kitchen door just as James and I turned to take in the scene, looking at the legs dangling in his face. Sirius, who had stooped down to inspect a weed patch across the yard, looked over his shoulder before he stood, an amused grin on his face.

"'M stuck," Peter's voice called out, muffled, kicking his feet.

James snorted, drawing my eye quickly to him, and then he began laughing, Sirius following soon after. Remus and I exchanged an eye roll, and I softly elbowed James, tutting.

I stepped forward, dropping the bags and patting around my body for my wand. Where'd I put that bugger?

"You alright, Peter?" I called up to him, walking over to Remus and Peter's legs.

"Fine," wheezed Peter. "A little uncomfortable..." Suddenly, his legs flailed about wildly. "Spider! Spider!" That set Sirius and James both off again, each bent down, resting their hands on their knees as they giggled uncontrollably like school girls. Remus and I began backing away from Peter's kicks, but I wasn't quick enough to dodge one sound kick directly at my face.

I let loose and very unladylike, and very loud, curse, stumbling back and clutching my nose. "Sorry! Did I get someone? There's a really big spider up here, guys...gah! It's coming closer!" Peter moaned.

"Lily?" James caught me as I stumbled back into him. Something hot and sticky was dripping down my face. "Damnit, Peter, she's bleeding." James whirled me around and pushed my hands away, cringing at the sight. My eyes were watering from the pain that shot up and down my nose, expanding across my whole face. "Get him down, Sirius. Remus, don't you know some healing spells? Lily, you alright, love?"

Through the blood pumping in my ears, I distantly heard Sirius call out a few enchantments and vaguely noticed Peter dropping to the ground, panting.

"James, you're going to need to let go of her, if you want me to fix her nose," Remus said calmly.

"I think it's broken," I mumbled miserably. Remus hesitantly reached around James—who hadn't released his tight grip on my shoulders—and pinched the part between my eyes. I winced violently and jerked back, "Urgh, don't touch it!"

"Remus!" snapped James defensively.

"Lily, pinch that section there; lean your head back. James, give me your jacket and—Merlin's sake, James, let go of her already," Remus sighed irritably.

"Have you done this before?" I asked worriedly, thankful the pain hadn't taken away my sense of self-preservation. Remus may have been the most level-headed of the bunch, but that didn't mean he knew the first thing about healing. Remus just smiled and pushed James' bunched-up jacket under my nose to try and stop the blood flow. I kept talking, uncertain whether or not they could understand my very muffled voice. "Use the _resarcial_ spell. That—that should set the nose...or something...er, bone." The pain certainly wasn't doing justice for my healing knowledge. I began shaking nervously.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, Lily," I heard Peter say in the background.

"Actually," I said in a strained voice, sounding absolutely absurd while trying to fake a casual tone as I waved everyone away, "maybe I should just do it myself. Can someone find my wand? I can't seem to locate it..." I backed up, nearly tripping over some rusty furniture left over from the previous owner. James jerked forward and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Lily, dearest," he murmured into my hair, "stop being ridiculous. Remus is more than capable of simple healing spells. Right, Remus?"

"'Course," Remus replied, smiling gently as he pulled out his wand. "You can't imagine the amount of gashes and concussions I've healed while on tour." He looked pointedly at Sirius, who blinked back with raised eyebrows, the picture of innocence.

"Any broken bones?" I asked dubiously, leaning into James for reassurance.

"Well, no," replied Remus, who quickly went on, "but it can't be too difficult."

I frowned deeply. Sirius sauntered over just as I took the jacket away from my face. "Cor, Lily, you look like the Bloody Baron," he remarked, stuffing his hands into his pocket casually.

I opened my mouth to tell him off, but Remus jumped in with a wave of his wand and a spell confidently rolling off his tongue. A jet of blue light pelted me in the face, and I closed my eyes, feeling the air stir around me, ruffling my hair. Moments later, the air stilled and all was silent.

Then, "Bloody hell, Remus!"

My eyes flew open, and I turned my head to look worriedly at James, who was glaring daggers at Remus—who rubbed his neck sheepishly. Sirius and Peter began giggling, Sirius holding a hand to his forehead and shaking his head as the laughter shook his frame.

"What?" I demanded, wincing at the persistent pain in my nose. Obviously the spell hadn't worked. "Nose is still broken, but I think the blood flow stopped," I said, my voice picking up with optimism.

"Remus," James said in a very weird, high-pitched tone, "maybe you should, uh, just try another spell. Quickly."

"Uh," Remus said, mouth opening and closing. "I think...well, do we still have any of our spell books handy?"

"I've got some healing books in my car," I offered, pinching my nose again, my eyes squinting over at Sirius and Peter. "_What_ is so funny?"

"Nothing," James jumped in before either could answer. I gave them both a hard stare before turning back to Remus.

"I have some of my healing books in my car," I repeated to him, pulling his arm towards the side of the house. "Come on."

James quickly darted ahead of us, "I'll get them, Lily. Why don't you go inside and sit down?" He was gone quicker than I could reply.

Inside the cottage was even dustier than the first day I had shown them around. Peter, who had finally ceased giggling, sneezed immediately. I sat down on an upended milk crate that had once held some cleaning supplies, her eyes darting towards the ceiling when another groaning creak sounded suddenly.

"This place is worse than the Shrieking Shack," observed Sirius, looking around rather haughtily.

"No, it's not," remarked Remus matter-of-factly.

Sirius looked over at me and said, grinning, "I think I ought to tell you, Lily, you've got something in your hair."

I made a noncommittal tone, lifting a few strands to reach my line of vision. Then, I blinked. And blinked again. Vaguely, I saw Remus slowly back away. I grabbed a chuck of hair, pulling it to my face and blanched. "What did you do!?" I shouted at Remus, tearing my eyes away from my now electric-blue hair to his guilty face. I wanted to scream more at him, but the shouting hurt my nose, so I took a deep breath and settled for glaring.

"Sorry!" Remus pleaded, "I'm not sure what...what I did." Try as he might to maintain eye contact with me, his eyes kept darting to something above my head.

My face hardened suspiciously. "What?" I demanded quietly.

He didn't answer, but tried to smile reassuringly. Then, Sirius shoved a mirror in front of my face, and I got a clear glimpse of three bright pink tulips growing from the top of my head. I lowered the mirror and glowered at Remus.

* * *

A/N: Has the world truly ended? I finally update? Merry Christmas, kiddos! No idea when the next one will be, but I hope you enjoyed this astonishingly late update!


End file.
